A very Auslly Christmas
by BrighterThanTheSun15
Summary: Christmas time. Austin and Ally are a couple now. When Austin and Ally go on a date, will it be easier to get under the mistletoe? Happy birthday LoveShipper! One-shot


**So this was a request/birthday gift for LoveShipper. If you haven't read her awesome Auslly one-shots yet I would totally recommend them. Well this is also a Christmas gift for all my wonderful readers! :). Just by the title you can clearly tell this is an Auslly Christmas story. **

**There's nothing better then that? Right? Why are you on your desk reading this? No, you get yourself comfortable. Go to the kitchen, grab a few snacks, huddle under your covers, and unwind from a long week at work/school. I promise it will be worth it. You're going To be here for a while (that depends on how fast of a reader you are). Okay. Now your comfortable? Good. ****I own nothing. :).**

Christmas time. The wonderful times Austin and Ally have been waiting for. They often pondered about last year. All Christmas season they had be trying to share one, just on simple kiss while underneath the mistletoe. But that never happened. More like worked for that matter. They were under the mistletoe about four times that year. But this year was going to be different. They were a couple now, maybe it would be easier?

Austin had his arm around his girlfriend, both laughing at Dez playing a funny cover of "I love Christmas" on the grand piano in Sonic Boom. They both remembered that one. The great memory of singing it to the little kids; Austin was about to kiss Ally right then, but Ally ran away. But Austin understood. She _was _preforming at the time. But at the end, they were under it again. Ally recalled herself saying "rules are rules" with a smirk. Ally smiled the memory but then frowned remembering each time they had been pulled away.

Sonic Boom was full of decorations. Including mistletoe that hopefully they could stand under it and share a kiss; with no interruptions. Ally found herself looking at it. It was the same way it was last year. Austin looked at it to. They didn't say it, but they knew they were thinking the same things. They almost saw themselves last year blushing that they were under the mistletoe; lips so close to touching. Austin looked lovingly at his sweetheart.

Ally turned her attention to the blond.

"What?" She asked worried.

"I didn't say anything," he answered, playing with her curls. "I'm just now realizing how lucky I am to have you. Your the best thing that ever happened to me. You're beautiful inside and out. You have a smile and laugh that brightens my day. From the moment I met you, I was in love with you. I fell for you and still am, and that will never change. There's no way I can make it without you. I love you." Austin gashed. He lost count of how many times he told her that. But he wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. He loved his Ally with All his heart And soul. Ally smiled.

"I love you too Austin." She says, emotion drowning her voice. She gave him a hug, feeling warmth throughout her body. Pulling away from the hug, Austin kissed her on top of the head lovingly.

Dez got up from the piano.

"Awww," Dez said, making them jump; obviously forgetting Dez was there. "My best buddy is in love. I never thought that day would come. Of coarse I knew he was in love when he first met her." Dez gashed a little about the couple. Austin and Ally both knew Dez was a true Auslly shipper and maybe the biggest one.

"Hey what are you and your girl doing for Christmas?" Austin asked. Austin and Ally had already planed what they were going to do. They were making reservations to a fancy resturant. Ally at first hesitated about having Austin pay for it. But Austin didn't mind paying; or doing anything to be with his Ally; and even confessing his love for her on stage at the MMA's.

"I don't really know." He answered.

"Well you still have a few days." Ally pointed out. They all knew this was Dez's first Christmas with his girlfriend. They wanted to make it special for him. They wanted to do the same for Trish. But that was a different story. Jace and Trish video chat but he doesn't really have time to come down. Trish has been begging Jace to come down for Christmas but there is never a for-sure answer.

Dez nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked, taking a few steps closer.

"Austin is going to take me to the fanciest diner in Miami." Ally explained excitedly. Dez looked thoughtful.

"Aw lucky," he replied bitterly. "_I _wanna go to the diner." Austin shook his head.

"Sorry buddy you'll have to think of something else; it's a date anyways. You don't want to see us being all sweet and mashy do you? Not that its a bad thing." He looked at Ally with a smile. Even though he was a big Auslly shipper, Austin nor Ally wanted him to go with them on their date. No offense to Dez. After all he was one of their best friends.

"That's okay. If you want to be alone, I understand." Dez said casually.

"Thanks Dez." Austin and Ally said at the same time, causing each to look at each other with a smirk. They both loved it when they said things at the same time. They felt like they had the same brain.

...

The night of Christmas came quickly. Ally had gone a little overboard with the decorations at her house this year. With her dads help, she had managed to decorate the outside, too. Austin had often teased her about all the decorations but she decided to ignore his comments because she knew he was only kidding.

When Ally went to Austin's house, she didn't say anything because she knew it was his _mom _that did all of the decorating. He helped with a little of it.

By this time Ally was getting ready for her date. She knew the resturant would be full of people at this time of year. But then again, it was very expensive. Ally decided not to ask how Austin could afford it all but she didn't want to sound rude, especially to the one she loved.

Ally looked in the mirror; fuffing her hair every once in awhile. She knew that Austin wouldn't care how much makeup she put on, she would always be his beautiful Ally no matter what. And that will never change. She remembered when she first met the blond. She hated him. It amazed her how much that changed over the years. She started out as a shy songwriter who thought she could never go anywhere. But then Austin came along; opening her up in ways she never thought possible.

As crazy as it sounded, Ally wanted to some day marry him. But that's a different story.

Ally heard a knock on the door. Before she could get up to answer it, Trish came bursting in.

"Hey Ally," she greeted. "Are you excited for your date tonight?" Trish approached her. She knew it was a dumb question, but Trish couldn't help but ask her.

"Of coarse! It will be so romantic. How do I look?" Ally asked, getting up letting her view her whole body. Trish shook her head playfully.

"Ally, of coarse you do. Austin will be drooling for you, I promise." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Really really." She agreed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Trish winked at her. "Good luck." Ally nodded and walked out the room with her chin up and head high. She answered the door.

"Hey Ally are you-" he started but then stopped. His heart pounded and his mind wondered. _She looks amazing! _He thought to himself. "Wo." That was all he could get out. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. No one made him feel the way Ally Dawson made him feel. And that's a well known fact.

"Yeah yeah I love you too." She teased lovingly, punching him in the shoulder.

"No, Ally," he managed to get out. "You look gorgeous! You always do." He finally said.

"Thanks. You look great too." She smiled.

Austin lead the way outside.

"Are you sure you don't mind walking?" Austin asked. He felt bad not driving her.

"Hey," she nudged him. "Don't feel so bad. Its not a far walk." Austin nodded. But not a for sure nod.

"A-are you cold?" He took off his jacket. He hoped it would make up for not driving her.

"No I'm f-" The next thing Ally knew, his jacket was around her shoulders. It felt so warm. Like Austin's snuggly hugs that made her smile widely and her heart melt. "Thanks."

Austin shrugged.

"No biggy." He said casually. Austin only had his own body heat to keep himself warm. But he had other priorities than himself. He always has. Austin always put Ally in front of himself. She was more important than his career; and he proved it by giving up his career for a certain brunette. Without a warning, he went on. "I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

"Of coarse I do. But what about you? Aren't _you _cold?" She pointed to him.

"A little. Knowing you are warm is my warmth." He explained. Ally wanted to ask him what he meant, but decided not to say anything else.

"We're here!" She tried to make conversation. Austin smiled.

"I can see that." He teased.

...

Once they were comfortably sat on a booth, they looked at the menu. Right when the waitress came by, Austin said:

"Can I have pancakes!?" He asked excitedly. Austin got a giggle from Ally and a chuckle from the waitress. Austin, by this time, was red from embarrassment. He slid down in his seat. "I'll start with some Coke please." He mumbled; feeling a stab of guilt for not letting his girlfriend go first.

"I'll have the some hot chocolate, please." Ally saw the waitress scribble the order down.

"That will be out right away." The old ladies voice was kind and soft.

"Pancakes?" Ally crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Austin could see amusement in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You know I love pancakes." He said in a serious tone. Ally giggled. Austin loved pancakes as much Ally loved her pickles.

"I know you love your pancakes." She agreed. The waitress put their drinks in front of them, interrupting their loving gaze at each other.

"Thank you." Austin softly said.

"You're very welcome young man. You know, you two are probably the most polite couple I've seen tonight." Before they could say anything else, the waitress left.

"Hear that? She said we were the most_ polite _couple. How cool is that?" Ally awkwardly said, putting her right arm to high-five him. Austin decided to ignore her awkwardness and high-five her. That's one of the things he actually liked about Ally. He thought it was adorkable in every single way. She would always be the adorkable Ally everyone knew and loved.

A few moments later, the waitress once again came out to take their order. Austin ordered a steak; while Ally ordered pasta.

Once they got their food, they ate it quickly. They didn't care who saw.

"Austin this food is amazing!" Ally commented, stuffing more pasta in her mouth.

"I knew you would like it." Austin pulled something out of his pocket. "Merry Christmas Ally." Austin gave the brunette a picture of them. In the picture was Austin putting his arm around Ally lovingly. It was neatly in a frame that he made on his own. On the frame, in said: _I stole your song, but you stole my heart. Merry Christmas Ally. I love you. _Austin let Ally hold her present. She smiled and clutched it to her chest.

"Aw thanks Austin. I love it. And I love you." Ally went over to the other side to hug him.

"I got you something too. We both wanted it last year, but never got it." Ally reached for her pocket. Austin was excited because of what he saw.

"Mistletoe?" He bounced up and down. Ally smirked.

"Yeah..." she looked down and blushed. Austin put her chin up with his finger.

"Now?"

"Now." Ally conformed. Austin leaned in to kiss her. It was perfect. Finally. They got the Christmas they wanted. Presents. Mistletoe. The perfect date. And best of all, each other.

**So what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
